Darren and Sienna
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Sienna is pregnant with Darren's baby.


Sienna was heavily pregnant with a boy boy, who she could not wait to meet. Nico couldn't wait to meet him either but she was also quite shy about becoming a big sister as she isn't one. A knock was on the door and as Sienna is big, Nico answered it and Darren was at the door.

"Can I speak to your mother", Darren asked.

"She's in there", Nico replied pointing.

Nico met Tom and they walked to school together. The fact Sienna only had a week left of her pregnancy was exciting but nervwacking because Nico has never been a big sister before and her mum has never really looked after a baby. Nico arrived and she was met by her friends Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha. They walked into class where Patrick was teaching them history. After the lesson Patrick kept Nico behind so Chardonnay-Alesha waited outside.

"Nico, I just you will be the perfect big sister for my grandson", Patrick said.

"Yes", Nico replied.

"Good, good, now run along", Patrick replied.

Nico left and then walked off and sat on a bench with Chardonnay-Alesha who started to question Nico over the baby's father.

"Ok so who's his dad", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"I don't know", Nico replied.

"You don't know, it could be anyone", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"No mum knows", Nico replied.

"So why don't you", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

This made Nico question whether her mum does really know who her baby brothers dad is. Nico went to next lesson and she felt a little uncomfortable. She sat down at the back on her own where she chose to sit at the beginning of term. A tear slide down her cheek as she quickly covered it so no one would see. At lunch she went home. As soon as she walked in she heard a strange noise and went to see Sienna.

"Nico help", Sienna said.

Nico called an ambulance and then went to sit with her mum. Sienna text Darren to tell him what was happening. The paramedics arrived and Nico let them in. They took Sienna and Nico to the hospital. Darren joined Sienna in the delivery room as Patrick sat with Nico.

"Sorry for bunking maths", Nico said.

"It's fine", Patrick said.

Hours past and all of a sudden a baby's cry was heard, Nico looked at Patrick as he persuaded her to go in and meet her baby brother. Nico walked in and saw her brother wrapped in a blue blanket. She smiled at her mum and then looked at Darren.

"Are you my brothers dad", Nico asked.

"Yeah I am", Darren replied.

"Do you promise to look after him and be part of his life, I don't know who my dad is, but whoever he is, I know he'd want to know about me", Nico said.

"I promise", Darren replied.

"What's his name", Nico asked.

"Liam", Sienna replied.

Nico smiled and then walked back out so they could move Sienna and Liam to the mertinity ward. Nico walked over to Patrick and smiled.

"Liam is healthy", Nico replied.

Sienna was backed into the corner and looked at the women next to her, she was a older woman who had just had her fourth child.

"Its a wonderful yet painful experience childbirth, don't you think", The woman said.

"Yes, your daughter, she's a beautiful baby, she looks like she's been in Spain for a holiday", Sienna said.

"Thank you, your son is beautiful too", The women replied.

"She your first", Sienna asked.

"No, my fourth", The woman replied.

"What their names", Sienna asked.

"Rosie, Jayden, Laura and this is Olivia, yours", The woman asked.

"Liam and I have a fourteen year old called Caroline but she prefers Nico", Sienna replied.

Patrick came in to visit his daughter and placed a blue teddy at the end of Liam's hospital bed. Sienna smiled. Patrick took a look at his grandson.

"His perfect just like Nico when she was born", Patrick said.

"Do you like grandad", Sienna said as Liam looked at Patrick.

Patrick had to get back and Myra was having Nico over night to have a sleep over whith Chardonnay-Alesha. Nico went round and Myra welcomed her in. Chardonnay-Alesha walked over and wanted to know everything.

"His called Liam and he is healthy", Nico said.

"Aww, that's great news", Myra replied.

Nico and Chardonnay-Alesha went upstairs and she showed Nico where she could put her things. Nico already had a picture of Liam on her phone. They went back down stairs and Nico showed Myra the picture of Liam.

"His beautiful", Myra replied.

"Myra-Pocahontas can't wait to meet her play friend, you could bring Liam when you come to hang out with Chardonnay-Alesha", Theresa said.

Nico smiled and Myra called everyone to dinner. Nico sat next to Chardonnay-Alesha and was shocked at the size of the table. She's only used to having her mum and grandad round the table and soon Liam and Patrick's daughter who is on the way. The night quickly came and Nico and Chardonnay-Alesha went to bed. Kathleen-Angel opeened the door.

"Night night Chardonnay-Alesha", Kathleen-Angel said.

"And who else do you need to say night night to...that's Nico", Theresa said.

"Night night Nico", Kathleen-Angel said.

Kathleen-Angel gave both Chardonnay-Alesha and Nico a goodnight hug and kiss and then went to bed. Nico smiled.

"Aww she's so cute", Nico said.

"Yeah she is", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

The morning soon came and Nico came down stairs in her pajama's and Myra started offering her every cereal.

"We have coco pops, rice crispes, toast, bacon sandwich or scrambled egg", Myra said.

"Toast please and can I have a coffee please", Nico asked.

"Toast and coffee coming up", Myra replied.

Myra gave Nico her toast and coffee and smiled at her. Sienna knocked on the door and Myra couldn't wait to see baby Liam. Myra smiled at Liam as Sienna smiled.

"Was Nico good", Sienna asked.

"Yeah, we'd be happy to have her anytime", Myra replied.

As Nico was about to leave Kathleen-Angel got up and hugged Nico and Myra smiled, Nico hugged her back and then hugged Chardonnay-Alesha before leaving. Once she got home Darren had prepared the flat for Sienna and Liam.

Darren, Sienna, Nico and Liam lived happily ever after.


End file.
